Eccentric gears are employed particularly in industrial robots because they are distinguished by their small dimensions, their lack of rotary play and their torsional rigidity. They essentially consist of a central, rapidly rotating drive shaft provided with an eccentric. A cog wheel with an outer gear-tooth system is seated on the eccentric, which meshes with an inner gear-tooth system during operation. This inner gear-tooth system is conventionally disposed on a geared wheel which is fixedly connected with the housing. The ratio of the gear is a function of the number of teeth in the two meshed sets of gear-tooth systems or of the diameter of their pitch circles. Meshing of the gear-tooth systems always takes place where the eccentric is closest to the pitch circle. The movement of the smaller gear-tooth system is opposite to that of the eccentric and corresponds to the difference of the circumference of the two gear-tooth systems. The cog wheel guided on the eccentric turns around its own axis. However, the latter turns on a circular path defined by the eccentric. The cycloidal movement resulting from this must be turned back into a rotating movement. The cog wheel is provided with a large number of bores for this, each of which is engaged by a carrier bolt. These carrier bolts are fastened on a flange which is connected fixed against relative rotation on the driven shaft and in this way they form the coupling between the driving and the driven end of the shaft. Such gears must be provided with a compensating or readjustment device in order to be able to counteract the tooth play and the play in the bolt coupling.